Do You Want To Sing Together?
by jolly roger brat
Summary: I never knew so many Disney songs could fit in so well with some episodes of Sofia the First. This has ties to some of the stories here, and a lot of Disney movies. I'll also put in some songs that go in other movies and musicals too.
1. Amber and James get Frozen

Hello everybody! After getting such great reviews for "The Secret Love Song", I suppose you could call this remake of a classic _Frozen_ tune a prequel to the story. I own nothing of Frozen or Sofia the First

Setting: Following the death of his mother, where James has just vowed to never sing in public again, and Amber keeps trying to get him to join her in duets.

Amber: James? (knocks)  
Do you want to sing together?  
Let's sing something today  
I never hear you anymore  
Open up the door  
It's like you've gone away

We used to make great music  
And now we don't  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you want to sing together?  
I wish that we could sing together

James: Go away, Amber

Amber: Okay, bye

Amber: (knocks) Do you want to sing together  
Sing karaoke through the halls?  
I think some company is overdue  
I've started singing to  
The pictures on the walls (You're flat, Joan!)  
It gets a little lonely  
All these quiet rooms  
Just hearing the hours tick by (Tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock)

Amber: (knocks) James?  
Please I know you're in there  
Father's asking how you've been  
He says "have courage"; And I'm trying to,  
I'm right here for you  
Just let me in  
We only have each other  
Father, you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you want to sing together? (sniff)


	2. Amber ponders her Reflection

I thought that simple Frozen parody would be a good idea for a oneshot, but after reading the great reviews, I've decided to look into some other song ideas. How about this song for Amber following her fight with James during Once Upon a Princess? I don't own Mulan.

Look at me,  
I may never pass for a perfect girl, or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart.

Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
What is a perfect bride?  
It's not me, though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?  
How I pray, that a time will come,  
I can free myself, from their expectations  
On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,  
and to make my family proud.  
They want a docile lamb,  
No-one knows who I am.  
Must there be a secret me,  
I'm forced to hide?  
Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?


	3. James just can't wait to be king

**Author's Note: This is based on my "I Just Can't Wait to be King" post from when James was "King for a Day." I also thought I'd let Cedric in on the action for this. (And how often is it that Cedric and Baileywick agree on anything?) One last thing: The Lion King isn't mine.**

James: I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware

Baileywick: Well, I've never seen a future king  
With quite so little hair

James I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no king was before  
I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my roar ("Boom goes the cannon!")

Cedric: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing

James: Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Baileywick: You've rather a long way to go, young majesty, if you think-

James: No one saying, "Do this"

Baileywick: Now when I said that, I-

Amber: No one saying, "Be there"

Baileywick: What I meant was-

James: No one saying, "Stop that"

Cedric: Look, what you don't realize-

Sofia: No one saying, "See here"

Cedric and Baileywick: Now see here!

James: Free to run around all day

Baileywick: Well, that's definitely out

James: Free to do it all my way

Baileywick: I think it's time that you and I  
Arranged a heart to heart

James: Kings don't need advice  
From castle stewards for a start

Cedric: If this is where the monarchy is headed  
Count me out  
Out of service, out of Enchancia  
I wouldn't hang about (even if I do want that amulet!)  
This child is getting wildly out of wing

James: Oh, I just can't wait to be king

Everybody look left  
Everybody look right  
Everywhere you look I'm  
Standin' in the spotlight

Cedric and Baileywick: Not yet!

Villagers: Let every person go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the town and on the wing  
It's gonna be King James's finest fling

James: Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king  
Oh, I just can't wait to be king


	4. Sofia and Amber have no worries

**Thanks to funstories643 for suggesting this song. This might be another good duet for Sofia and Amber! I don't own The Lion King or Debby Ryan's version of this song.**

Sofia: When I was a cool young one  
(When she was a cool young one)  
I worked in the colony, paying my due  
Accepting without question the prevailing views

That a young girl's life was one long grind  
Digging holes, standing guard  
'Til it crossed my mind, I was wrong all along  
All that I needed was to have heeded

Hakuna matata  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna matata  
Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's a problem free philosophy  
Hakuna matata

Amber: When I was a shallow youth  
(When she was a shallow youth)  
Cool calm reflection, I was never that good  
I was a pawn in the game

I saw no trees for the wood  
My future stretched behind me  
I was over the hill  
I put my best foot forward but the other stood still

Take my word  
(Take her word)  
I have heard  
(She has heard)  
All that I needed  
Was to have heeded

Hakuna matata  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna matata  
Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's a problem free philosophy  
Hakuna matata

Hakuna matata  
I hope I have conveyed  
You don't have to bust a gut in the sun  
It's much cooler in the shade

Sofia: Some say it's just a waste of time  
But they don't realize  
That view is nothing but a crime  
We are creatures worldly wise

Hakuna matata  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna matata  
Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's a problem free philosophy

Hakuna matata  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna matata  
Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's a problem free philosophy  
Hakuna matata


	5. Sofia won't say she's in love

**Someone wanted a song where Sofia sings about her crush on Cedric. I'm not really sure what episode talks about that, but I think there are a few stories that do. And as the Royal Inventor Gwen was known to say in The Secret Love Song, 'When in doubt, improvise.' How's this for that idea? I don't own Hercules.**

Sofia: If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: Who'd' ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Sofia: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

Sofia: It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

Sofia: Whoa: No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Sofia: This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: You're doin' flips read our lips  
You're in love

Sofia: You're way off base  
I won't say it

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: She won't say she's in love

Sofia: Get off my case  
I won't say it

Ruby, Jade, Amber, Vivian, Clio, Hildegard, Jun: Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

Sofia: Oh-ohhhhh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love


	6. Sofia, Ruby, and Jade

**Thanks to Sofia2015 for suggesting this song for Sofia, Ruby, and Jade during the big sleepover. The Fox and the Hound is not mine.**

When you're the best of friends  
Having so much fun together  
You're not even aware, you're such a funny pair  
You're the best of friends

Life's a happy game  
You could clown around forever  
Neither one of you sees, your natural boundaries  
Life's one happy game

If only the world wouldn't get in the way  
If only people would just let you play  
They say you're both being fools  
You're breaking all the rules  
They can't understand, the magic of your wonderland  
Hu-hu-hu

When you're the best of friends  
Sharing all that you discover  
When that moment has past, will that friendship last?  
Who can say? There's a way!  
Oh I hope... I hope it never ends  
'Cause you're the best of friends


	7. Sofia and Hugo go the distance

**I thought this one might be a good song for Sofia during any episode where she tries to prove herself to be a good princess, but I also thought this might be a good song for Prince Hugo during all his difficulties during "The Flying Crown." I don't own Hercules, or Michael Bolton's version of this song.**

I have often dreamed  
Of a far off place  
Where a great warm welcome  
Would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
"This is where I'm meant to be."

I'll be there someday  
I can go the distance  
I'll find my way  
If I can be strong  
I'll know every mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance  
I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road  
To embrace my fate  
Though the road may wander  
It will lead me to you  
And a thousand years  
Would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime  
But somehow I'll see it through.

And I won't look back  
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track  
No I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope  
Till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart

Like a shooting star  
I can go the distance  
I will search the world  
I will face its harms  
I don't care how far  
I can go the distance  
Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms

I will search the world  
I will face its harms,  
Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms


	8. Why should James worry?

**This is another song I thought of for everyone's favorite King of Fun. I don't own Oliver and Company**

James: One minute I'm in Royal Prep  
Then I'm on a Dunwitty street  
From Kaldun and to Wei Ling  
There's a syncopated beat

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetwise, I can improvise  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm street-smart, I've got an Enchancian heart

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not be on time  
But I got street savoir faire

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street savior faire

The rhythm of the kingdom  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I always have a rhyme  
And I got street savoir faire

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire

Sofia/Amber/Vivian: Ev'rything goes  
Ev'rything fits

James: They love me at the Chelsea  
They adore me at the Ritz

**(A/N: Those must be two new hotels in Enchancia as well as in New York!)**

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoir faire


	9. Another Secret Love Song

**Someone wanted a song where Vivian sings about her feelings for James. How about this one? I don't own The Lion King. I guess you could also think of this as a deleted scene from the chapter of The Secret Love Song where James and Vivian sing together.**

Zandar: I can see what's happening

Desmond: What?

Zandar: And they don't have a clue

Desmond: Who?

Zandar: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line  
Our trio's down to two.

Desmond: Oh.

Zandar [In a sarcastic mock-French accent]: Ze sweet caress of twilight  
[Back to normal, but still sarcastic] There's magic everywhere  
And with all this romantic atmosphere  
Disaster's in the air

Vivian: Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things

James: So many things to tell her  
But how to make her see  
The truth 'bout public singing? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me

Vivian: He's holding back, he's hiding  
But what, I can't decide  
Why won't he be the singer I know he is  
The singer I see inside?

Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things  
Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
Love is where they are

Zandar: And if he falls in love tonight  
It can be assumed

Desmond: His carefree days with us are history

Zandar and Desmond: In short, our pal is doomed


	10. A Whole New World for Zandar and Jade

**I read a few stories here where people have Sofia's friend Jade and James' friend Zandar as a couple. I guess this could also be used for any other couples you can think of, but let's see what Zandar and Jade can do with this classic Aladdin song which I don't own. Also, I thought since Zandar lives in the Arabian-style country of Tangu, and ride on magic carpets, this would be a good one for him.**

Zandar: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Jade: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

Zandar: Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Jade: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Jade: A whole new world

Zandar: Don't you dare close your eyes

Jade: A hundred thousand things to see

Zandar: Hold your breath, it gets better

Jade: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be

Zandar: A whole new world

Jade: Every turn a surprise

Zandar: With new horizons to pursue

Jade: Every moment gets better

Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Zandar: A whole new world

Jade: A whole new world

Zandar: That's where we'll be

Jade: That's where we'll be

Zandar: A thrilling chase

Jade: A wondrous place

Both: For you and me


	11. A Sibling Sing-Along

**How about this song for Aunt Tilly? Because she just is! And for fun, let's have her sing with her baby brother…I mean, _king_ baby brother! Thanks to Sofia2015 for suggesting this! Mary Poppins is not mine.**

Tilly:  
It's...  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious

All:  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

King Roland:  
Because I was afraid to speak  
When I was just a lad  
My father gave my nose a tweak  
And told me I was bad  
But then one day I learned a word  
That saved my achin' nose

King Roland, Tilly and Chorus:  
The biggest word I ever heard  
And this is how it goes: Oh!

Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Tilly:  
He traveled all around the world  
And everywhere he went  
He'd use his word and all would say  
"There goes a clever gent"

King Roland:  
When Dukes and maharajas  
Pass the time of day with me  
I say my special word and then  
They ask me out to tea

King Roland, Tilly and Chorus:  
Oh..  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Even though the sound of it  
Is something quite atrocious  
If you say it loud enough  
You'll always sound precocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay  
Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Tilly:  
So when the cat has got your tongue  
There's no need for dismay  
Just summon up this word  
And then you've got a lot to say  
But better use it carefully  
Or it could change your life

Man:  
For example

Tilly:  
Yes?

Man:One night I said it to me girl  
And now me girl's my wife!  
Oh!  
And a lovely thing she is too…(laughs)

She's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!

All:Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious  
Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious


	12. A New Royal Twin Song

**Someone suggested another Royal Twin song for James and Amber. What do you think of this one? I don't own any version of The Parent Trap.**

James: Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah  
Why don't you and I combine?  
Let's get together, what do you say?  
We can have a swinging time

James and Amber: We'd be a crazy team  
Why don't we make a scene together?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

Amber: Let's get together, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Think of all that we could share  
Let's get together, everyday  
Every way and everywhere

James and Amber: And though we haven't got a lot  
We could be sharing all we've got together

James: Oh! I really think you're swell

Amber: Uh huh! We really ring the bell

James: Oo whee! And if you stick with me

Amber: Nothing could be greater, say, hey alligator

Both: Let's get together, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Two is twice as nice as one  
Let's get together, right away  
We'll be having twice the fun  
And you can always count on me  
A gruesome twosome we will be together, yeah, yeah, yeah


	13. Sofia's got a friend in Clover

**Thanks to funstories643 for suggesting this song for Sofia and Clover. Maybe they could sing it during Sofia's first days in the castle where she's still getting used to everything, and he's trying to give her confidence about her upcoming royal ball. I don't own any of the Toy Story movies.**

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

When the road looks rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed  
You just remember what your old pal said

Girl, you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

You've got troubles and I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and see it through

'Cause you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too, maybe  
But none of them will ever love you  
The way I do it's me and you

Girl, and as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see it's our destiny

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me


	14. A Different Ending to King For a Day

**I guess you could call this Tarzan song that I don't own an alternate ending to "King for a Day". And let's turn this into a little story, shall we?**

**Setting: King Roland and James are in his room talking about the events of the day.**

James: I really blew it today, didn't I?

King Roland: Not really. Even though you got off to a shaky start with those rolling-wheelie shoes you gave the maids, you made up for it when you took responsibility when the giant baby was awake. And I stand by what I said earlier. You'll make an excellent king one day.

James: You really think so?

King Roland: Let me put it this way:

(sings)

Oh. the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will come to you in time  
On this journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you'll seek  
And it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

Though there's no one there to guide you  
No one to take your hand  
But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

In learning you will teach  
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place beside the ones you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim it all

Son of Man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of Man, a man in time you'll be

Son of Man  
Son of Man's a man for all to see


	15. James and the girls sing together

**First, I'd like to give a big thanks to everyone for making this story, or should I say collection of songs, so popular! I appreciate all of the wonderful reviews and comments. Second, I'd like to thank Niagara14301 for suggesting this song. I know it's not from Disney, but when I heard the song, it was cute. Phantom of the Paradise is not mine, and up until I heard this song, I've never heard of this musical. (And James' pet baboon Eddie Monkey is not dead; James sort of named him after the singer Eddie Money!)**

James: We'll remember you forever, Eddie  
Thru' the sacrifice you made  
We can't believe the price you paid  
For love  
For love

Little Eddie Mitty born in Jersey City  
Started singin' when he was five  
Never knew his father, mother didn't bother  
To catch his last name fast as he came

He was off and flying  
Times were really trying  
Eddie and his mother alone  
Soon another mister, soon a baby sister  
Mama kept swingin' and Eddie kept singin'

Sofia/Amber/Lucinda/Vivian: Ah ya ya ya ya ya  
Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya  
Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya  
Ya ya ya ya for love  
For love

James (speaks with a fake Spanish accent): And now the tragic story  
Eddie's sister, Mary Louise  
Needed an operation  
To get the money, he would have to become  
An overnight sensation  
Eddie believed the American people  
Had wonderful, love giving hearts  
His well-publicized end  
He considered would send  
His memorial album to the top of the charts  
...And it did

Sofia/Amber/Lucinda/Vivian: Ah ya ya ya ya ya  
Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya  
Ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya ya  
Ya ya ya ya goodbye  
Goodbye

James (fake Spanish accent): When a young singer dies  
To our shock and surprise  
In a plane crash or flashy sports car  
He becomes quite well known  
And the kindness he's shown  
Has made more than one post mortem star  
Well, you did it, Eddie  
And though it's hard to applaud suicide  
You gave all you could give  
So your sister could live  
All America's choked up inside

James (normal voice): We'll remember you forever, Eddie  
Thru' the sacrifice you made  
We can't believe the price you paid  
For love


	16. Sofia and Amber know better

**Thanks to Sofia2015 for suggesting this song. Frozen is not mine. And for this story, let's pretend that it's Amber that has Elsa's ice powers. And poor Baileywick, the victim of one of her pranks!**

**Setting: Following Sofia's debut ball in "Once Upon a Princess" where she and Amber now get along. And Amber starts giving her advice about how a princess should act.**

Amber: Hello little sister, you're now a princess just like me  
Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be  
But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you  
They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do  
But you and me, we, we know better

Amber and Sofia:1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me

1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me

Amber: They say a princess is full of charm and grace  
They say she always knows her place  
They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes  
They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose  
They say she's calm, they say she's kind  
They say she never speaks her mind or freezes Baileywick's behind

Both: But you and me, we, we know better

Baileywick: You girls are in so much trouble, when I'm going to tell your father!

Sofia: How come you can do that and I can't?

Amber: I don't know, I wish you could though...

Amber: They say a princess is super duper sweet

Sofia: She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat

Both: And you never see her eat

Sofia: They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee

Amber: They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea

Sofia: They say she's poised

Amber: They say she's fair

Both: She never mentions UNDERWEAR!

Sofia: Or longs to see the world out there

Both: But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own  
For the distant someday when we're grown

Amber: When I'm queen

Sofia: And I'm your right hand

Amber: You'll get to travel

Both: Throughout the land

Sofia: I'll tell them of my sister and the magic things she can do

Amber: We'll take care of our people and they will love

Both: Me and you  
No one can tell us what a princess should be  
As long as we're together, you and me


	17. Another song to find Clover by

**Thanks to funstories643 for suggesting this Avril Lavigne song for Clover and Sofia during the events of Finding Clover. Sofia could be singing this after _My Best Friend Back._**

Sofia: I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

_[Pre-chorus:]_  
When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

_[Chorus:]_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you,  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you


	18. For the First Time in Forever

**People have been asking me to do a version of Frozen's _For the First Time in Forever_, so at long last, here it is! This is probably what Sofia and Miranda were singing during the ride from the village to the castle during Once Upon a Princess.**

Miranda: The window is open, so's that door  
We're here in the castle forevermore  
Who knew they owned eight thousand salad plates?  
We only once roamed the castle halls  
And it was during the villager's ball!  
Once again we're going through the gates

Sofia: There'll be three new loving people  
It'll be totally strange  
Wow, am I so ready for this change!

Both: 'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
We'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if we're elated or dizzy  
But we're somewhere in the zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
We won't be alone

Sofia: I can't wait to meet everyone! [gasp]  
What if I meet... the one?

Miranda: Tonight imagine us gowned and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall  
The picture of sophisticated grace  
Then I suddenly see him standing there  
My handsome new husband, tall and fair  
I want to stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life we've led so far

Sofia: For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
I could be noticed by someone

And I know it's totally crazy  
To dream I'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least I've got a chance

Amber (already feeling a little jealous):  
Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, put on a show  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know

Miranda: But it all begins today  
Sofia: It all begins today

Miranda: It's agony to wait  
Sofia: It's agony to wait

King Roland: Tell the guards to open up the gate  
Sofia/Miranda: The gate

Sofia/Miranda: For the first time in forever  
Amber: Don't let them in, don't let them see

Sofia/Miranda: We're getting what we're dreaming of  
Amber: Be the good girl you always have to be

Sofia/Miranda: A chance to change our different world  
Amber: Conceal

Sofia/Miranda: A chance to find new love  
Amber:Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Sofia/Miranda:  
I know it all starts tomorrow,  
But it all begins today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in my way!


	19. Princess Miracles Happen

**Thanks to Niagara14301 for suggesting this song. The Princess Diaries is not mine. **

**Setting: Following her royal debut ball, Sofia is in her room getting ready for bed, she's very happy, and she starts singing this tune.**

Sofia: Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen

I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(On you I can depend)

Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are a million reasons  
I'm lookin' up  
I don't want this to end

Nothin'  
Nothin' should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen once in a while  
When you believe  
(Miracles happen)

You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin' a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When you believe

There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
(It's fallen into place)

This is our moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday

Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen once in a while  
When you believe  
(Miracles happen)

You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin' a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When you believe

When you believe the soul is a shining light  
When you believe the heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen once in a while  
When you believe  
(Miracles happen)

You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin' a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When you believe


	20. James and Vivian's duet

**I guess you could call this classic Gordon Lightfoot song the duet that James and Vivian do at the end of "The Secret Love Song." I didn't get a chance to give James a role in For the First Time in Forever (sorry, James!), so let's hope this makes up for it. I suppose this could also be a good duet for any other couple you could think of.**

James: If you could read my mind, love  
What a tale my thoughts could tell  
Just like an old-time movie  
'Bout a ghost from a wishin' well  
In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
With chains upon my feet  
You know that ghost is me  
And I will never be set free  
As long as I'm a ghost that you can't see

Vivian: If I could read your mind, love  
What a tale your thoughts could tell  
Just like a paperback novel  
The kind the drugstores sell  
When you reach the part where the heartaches come  
The hero would be me  
But heroes often fail  
And you won't read that book again  
Because the ending's just too hard to take

I'd walk away like a movie star  
Who gets burned in a three-way script

James: Enter number two  
A movie queen to play the scene  
Of bringing all the good things out in me

Vivian: But for now love, let's be real  
I never thought I could act this way  
And I've got to say that I just don't get it

James: I don't know where we went wrong  
But the feeling's gone and I just can't get it back

James and Vivian: If you could read my mind, love  
What a tale my thoughts could tell  
Just like an old-time movie  
'Bout a ghost from a wishin' well  
In a castle dark or a fortress strong  
With chains upon my feet  
But stories always end  
And if you read between the lines  
You'll know that I'm just tryin' to understand  
The feelings that you lack  
I never thought I could feel this way  
And I've got to say that I just don't get it  
I don't know where we went wrong  
But the feeling's gone and I just can't get it back


	21. A Family Sing-Along

**Thanks to Sofia2015 for suggesting this one! The Aristocats is one of my favorite Disney movies, even if it's not mine. **

**Setting: Before the events of "The Day the Music Died". James, Amber, and Queen Melinda are around the piano.**

Amber: Any time you're ready, James. (cries out as James slides his hand across the keys and bumps into her) Ouch! Mother! He did it again!

James (under his breath as he sits at the keyboard): Snitch!

Queen Melinda. Oh, James. Now, both of you settle down, and play me your pretty little song, please?

Amber: All right.

(sings) Do mi so do do so mi do  
Every truly cultured music student knows  
You must learn your scales and your arpeggios  
Bring the music ringing from your chest  
And not your nose  
While you sing your scales and your arpeggios

James: If your faithful to your daily practicing  
You will find you progress is encouraging  
Do mi so mi do mi so mi fa la so it goes  
When you do your scales and your arpeggios

Amber: Do mi so do-

(Fast piano music playing)

James, Amber, Queen Melinda: Do mi so do do so mi do  
Do mi so do do so mi do  
Though it seems at first it doesn't show  
Like a tree ability will bloom and grow

(King Roland comes in and joins them)

If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows  
Your must sing your scales  
And your arpeeee-ee-eeggioooooooooos!


	22. Desmond and Sofia have a duet

**I've done a lot of songs with a lot of characters, but poor Prince Desmond hasn't had a chance to sing until now. (Sorry, Desmond!) Someone wanted him to sing with Sofia, so how about this song from The Pebble and the Penguin (another movie I don't own).**

**Following the events of Make Way for Miss Nettle, when Professor Popov has been released from the bubble, Desmond and Sofia are taking a walk around the school grounds. Desmond wants to tell Sofia how he feels about her. After all, she and James were both there for him when he needed advice.**

Desmond: Sometimes I wonder what the colors mean  
Why the sky is blue like your eyes (gasps) I'm sorry...

Sofia: Go on

Desmond: Sometimes I wonder why the moon is new  
Where the stars are shooting to  
When they're shooting through the skies  
There's wondrous things that I would like to know  
Like how they make the winds and turn the tides  
And then I wonder why I wonder so  
While other guys are busy choosing flying derby sides  
Oh, where was I...

Sofia: Choosing...flying derby sides?

Desmond: Sometimes I wonder if there'll ever be  
Someone right for me  
Someone who may wonder too  
Who is wonderful  
Like y-y-y-y...  
I don't know  
Like y-y-y...  
You must be bored to tears with all this wacky nonsense!

Sofia: Oh, no! I don't think it's nonsense at all,  
Even if you _are_ a bit wacky


	23. Friends Go Together

**I guess you might call this a deleted scene or alternate ending from "Enchanted Science Fair" when Sofia, James, Amber, and their classmates are friends again. They find the karaoke machine from "The Secret Love Song", and James fires it up with a celebratory friendship song. Grease is not mine!**

James and Vivian: We go together  
Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong  
Remembered forever  
As shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom

Khalid and Sofia join in: Chang chang changitty chang shoo-bop  
That's the way it should be, wha oooh, yeah

Desmond and Amber join in: We're one of a kind  
Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo

Everyone: Our names are signed  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doo-wop she-bop  
Chang chang changitty chang shoo-bop  
We'll always be like one, wa wa wa wah

When we go out at night and stars are shinin' bright  
Up in the skies above  
Or at the high school dance where you can find romance  
Maybe it might be love

Sofia and Amber: Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong

Desmond and Khalid: Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom

James and Vivian: Chang chang changitty chang shoobop

Desmond and Sofia: Dip dadip dadip doowop da doobee doo

James and Amber: Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doowop she-bop

Khalid and Vivian: Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom

Desmond and Amber: Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong

James and Sofia: Shoobop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom

Khalid and Vivian: Chang chang changitty chang shoobop

Everyone: Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby doo-wop she-bop  
Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom  
Wop baba lumop a wap bam boom

We're for each other  
Like wop baba loo-bop a wap bam boom  
Just like my brother  
Is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip de doom  
Chang chang changitty chang shoo-bop  
We'll always be together wha oooh, yeah

We'll always be together  
We'll always be together  
We'll always be together


	24. Hugo and Amber sing together

**Someone wanted Hugo and Amber to sing Something There from Beauty and the Beast, so enjoy your request! And this kind of fits Hugo, since he was acting "beastly" before!**

Amber: There's something sweet and almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Hugo: She glanced this way, I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw (A/N: Paw can also mean hand)**  
**No it can't be, I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before

Amber: New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

James: Well, who'd have thought?

Sofia: Well, bless my soul

Lucinda: Well, who'd have known?

Sofia: Well, who indeed?

James: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Sofia: It's so peculiar.

All three:  
We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

Lucinda: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

Sofia: There may be something there that wasn't there before


	25. Sofia's in Love

**People have been wondering about a song for Sofia and James. How about this one from The Little Mermaid: The Musical?**

**Setting: Sofia's princess friends all notice that she's gone all goofy over someone, but who?**

JUN I'm talking about Sofia, that's who!

VIVIAN: What about her?

JUN: She sure is acting fishy lately!

AMBER: I'll say!  
Running in circles!  
Chasing her tail!

JUN: That girl is up to her ears in something!  
She's dizzy and she's dreamy

AMBER: Her head's up in the clouds

LUCINDA: Her eyes have gone all gleamy  
It's like there's no one home

JUN, AMBER &amp; LUCINDA: She floats away the days  
Mopin' on the coastal shelf

HILDEGARD: You ask her where she's goin'  
She giggles like a fool

VIVIAN: She barely sticks a toe in  
Down at the swimming pool

CLIO: It's more than just a phase  
Face it, she's just not herself

AMBER: Is she ill?

LUCINDA: Or insane?

JUN: Is it water on the brain?

AMBER, LUCINDA, &amp; JUN: What has got her bothered so?

HILDEGARD: It's the bends!

VIVIAN: It's the flu!

CLIO: Gosh, I wish we had a clue!

PRINCESSES: Oh, wait!  
Oh, dear!  
Good grief!  
It's clear...  
She's in love!  
She's in love!  
Pounding heart!  
Ringing bells!

JUN: Look, I think she's even wearing brand new shells!

HILDEGARD, CLIO &amp; VIVIAN: She's in love!

AMBER, LUCINDA &amp; JUN: In love and it's divine!

HILDEGARD, CLIO &amp; VIVIAN: She's in love!

AMBER, LUCINDA &amp; JUN: That girl's up on cloud nine!

HILDEGARD, CLIO &amp; VIVIAN: Glory be!

PRINCESSES: Lord above!  
Gotta be she's in love!

CLIO: Hey, Desmond – d'ya notice anything weird about you-know-who?

DESMOND: You mean Sofia?  
I'll say!  
She acts like she don't see me  
She doesn't even speak  
She treats me like sashimi  
Left over from last week  
You see her late at night  
Tossin' in her canopy bed

PRINCESSES: Shoop, shoop  
Shoop, shoop…

DESMOND : She's moody as a dragon  
Oblivious as rocks  
You walk right up and tap her—

DESMOND &amp; PRINCESSES: She lays there like a box!  
As sure as dog will bite  
Somethin's made her lose her head!

PRINCESSES: She has lost her head!

DESMOND: And she sighs, and she swoons  
And she's hummin' little tunes

PRINCESSES: Even has a sort of glow

DESMOND: What on earth could it be?

PRINCESSES: Any princess can see!

AMBER &amp; VIVIAN: That sigh!

CLIO &amp; JUN: That glow!

HILDEGARD &amp; LUCINDA: That swoon!

DESMOND: Oh, no!  
She's in love!

PRINCESSES: She's flipped, it never fails!

DESMOND: She's in love!

PRINCESSES: All hot beneath her hair!

DESMOND: See her hips  
How they swish!

PRINCESSES: Well, well, well  
Don't you wonder who's the lucky prince?

DESMOND: She's in love!

PRINCESSES: She found a princely hunk!

DESMOND: She's in love!

PRINCESSES: And now she's as good as sunk!

DESMOND: See her blush!

PRINCESSES &amp; DESMOND: See her grin!  
Gotta be love she's in!

DESMOND: Sofia-and-someone sittinin' in a tree!  
K-i-s-s-i-n-g!

PRINCESSES: Her cheeks could not flush pinker!

DESMOND : It's clear as H2O!

PRINCESSES: She's caught – hook, line and sinker!

HILDEGARD, CLIO &amp; LUCINDA: Crushed out!

AMBER, VIVIAN &amp; JUN: Switched on!

AMBER, HILDEGARD, CLIO &amp; JUN: Worked up!  
Far gone!

DESMOND: Knocked down!

PRINCESSES: Hard hit!

DESMOND: In deep!

PRINCESSES: That's it!  
She's in love!  
She's in love!

DESMOND: She's in love!

DESMOND &amp; PRINCESSES: She's in love!  
She's in love!  
Plain to see!  
No mistake!  
Look at those moonbeams in her wake!  
Obvious what they must be symptoms of—  
She's in love!

She's in love!  
She's in love!  
Shoop, shoop  
She's in love!  
Yeah, yeah!


	26. Tilly and Sir Bartelby's first date

**Someone wanted Aunt Tilly to sing with Sir Bartelby, so enjoy your request! I guess you could think of this as a deleted scene from The Silent Knight, or an alternate ending. Tilly and Sir Bartelby are on their official "first date" in the Enchanted Forest. Mary Poppins is not mine. Also, so some of the words fit the song a little better, Tilly will be calling Sir Bartelby "Bart". I also borrowed a few princess's names from a Sofia the First wiki.**

Sir Bartelby: It's such a glorious day  
Right as a morning in May  
I feel like I could fly

Aunt Tilly: Oh, Sir Bartelby!

Sir Bartelby: Have you ever seen the grass so green?  
Or a bluer sky?  
Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Tilly  
Tilly makes your heart so light!

Aunt Tilly: We've only known each other a few minutes!

Sir Bartelby: When the day is gray and ordinary  
Tilly makes the sun shine bright!

Aunt Tilly: Oh, honestly!

Sir Bartelby: Oh, happiness is blooming all around her  
The daffodils are smiling at the dove  
When Tilly holds your hand you feel so grand  
Your heart starts beating like a big brass band

Aunt Tilly: You _are_ lightheaded!

Sir Bartelby: It's a jolly holiday with Tilly  
No wonder that it's Tilly that we love!

Chorus Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Tilly  
Tilly makes your heart so light!  
When the day is gray and ordinary  
Tilly makes the sun shine bright!  
Oh, happiness is blooming all around her  
The daffodils are smiling at the dove  
When Tilly holds your hand you feel so grand  
Your heart starts beating like a big brass band  
It's a jolly holiday with Tilly  
No wonder that it's Tilly that we love!

[Interlude]

Aunt Tilly: Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bart  
Gentlemen like you are few

Sir Bartelby: A vanishing breed, that's me!

Aunt Tilly: Though your just a diamond in the rough, Bart  
Underneath your blood is blue!

Sir Bartelby: Common knowledge…and being a knight helps!

Aunt Tilly: You'd never think of pressing your advantage  
Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed

Sir Bartelby: True.

Aunt Tilly: A lady needn't fear when you are near  
Your sweet gentility is crystal clear!  
Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Bart  
A jolly, jolly holiday with you!

Sir Bartelby (when he and Tilly stop at a small bistro): Oh, waiter!

(Elf waiters appear instead of penguins)

Aunt Tilly: Now then, what'd be nice  
We'll start with strawberry ice  
And then some cakes and tea

Elf 1: Order what you will

Elf 2: There'll be no bill

Both: It's complimentary

Aunt Tilly: You're very kind.

Elf 1: Anything for you, Duchess Matilda.

Elf 2: You're our favorite person!

Sir Bartelby: You can say that again!

Sir Bartelby and Chorus: It's true that Clio and Amber have ways that are winning  
And Sandra and Hildegard set your heart spinning  
Jun is delightful, Sofia's disarming  
Zoe, Lucinda, Lady Joy - charming  
Arsenoe's dashing, Vivian's sweet  
Matilda is smashing, Priscilla a treat  
Penelope, Madeline, Leena, and Mae  
Convival company, time and again  
Maya and Oona and Cora are sorts  
I'll agree that the three are jolly good sports  
But cream of the crop, tip of the top  
It's you, my dear Tilly, and there we stop!


	27. A Sister Sing-Along

**This could be a deleted song from the kazoo-throwing scene from Two Princesses and a Baby. Tarzan is not mine.**

Amber: Give me the kazoo, James.

(Baby James throws the kazoo and it breaks. He starts crying.)

Sofia: It's okay; please stop crying, baby James!

Amber: Yes; I'm trying to enjoy my special day.

Sofia: Amber, help me calm him down! If someone sees him, we'll be in big trouble!

Baby James: Amber! Amber!

Sofia: Oh. I think he wants you to hold him.

Amber: There, there. There, there. It's okay. All better.

Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Sofia joins in: For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

Sofia and Amber: 'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Sofia: Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain

Amber: I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

Sofia and Amber: And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Amber: Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

Sofia: When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
cause I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know

Sofia and Amber: We'll show them together cause  
You'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more  
Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always  
I'll be with you.  
When I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there for you always  
Always


	28. Roland and Miranda's duet

**Luiz4200 requested a song for Roland and Miranda. And I agree that it's time that they had their turn doing a duet. How about this Carpenters tune? I guess you could think of this as the song they sang at their wedding in The Day the Music Died, and as his gift to them, James accompanied them on the piano.**

Miranda: You are the one who makes me happy  
When everything else turns to gray  
Yours is the voice that wakes me mornings  
And sends me out into the day

Roland: You are the crowd that sits quiet listening to me  
And all the mad sense that I make

Both: You are one of the few things worth remembering  
And since it's all true  
How could anyone mean more to me  
Than you?

Roland: Sorry if sometimes I look past you  
There's no one beyond your eyes  
Inside my head the wheels are turning  
Hey, sometimes I'm not so wise

Miranda: You are my heart and my soul, my inspiration  
Just like the old love song goes

Both: You are one of the few things worth remembering  
And since it's all true  
How could anyone mean more to me  
Than you?

Miranda: You're my heart and my soul, my inspiration

Roland: Just like the old love song goes

Both: You are one of the few things worth remembering  
And since it's all true  
How could anyone mean more to me  
Than you?


	29. A Pair of Songs for A Royal Rift

**Here are some more songs for the poker game featured in chapters 2 and 6 of A Royal Rift. Thanks to Niagara14301 for letting me use the idea, and for letting me borrow Sarvin the house elf. Lady Gaga's Poker Face and Garth Brooks' Two of a Kind (Workin' on a Full House) are not mine.**

Sofia smirked at Prince Delroy's retreating carriage. She gave Sarvin a hug when he came back to her. "Do you like your new room, Sarvin?"

"Very much, Princess Sofia," Sarvin smiled.

"And I've got to say it," Amber spoke up. "You're really good at poker!"

"You've got an incredible poker face!" Lucinda agreed.

"Is that another song request?" Sofia joked as she started singing her own song.

Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah

I wanna hold em like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold them let em hit me raise it baby stay with me,  
I love it  
Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

(By this time, Lucinda, Jade, Miranda, and Amber joined in)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)

Amber took a verse.  
I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me,  
I love it  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
(Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah)

Miranda grinned at Roland as she sang the next part.  
I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning

Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)

Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)

"See what you started, James?" Roland tried to look annoyed, but the grin on his face showed how he really felt about all the music.

Hugo smiled himself as he said, "He's not the only one, Your Majesty," He turned to his friend. "I've got a good song about this myself, James. May I?" James nodded, so Hugo took up James' guitar and started his own song.

Yes, she's my lady luck, hey, I'm her wild card man  
Together we're buildin' up a real hot hand  
We live out in the country, hey, she's my little queen of the south  
Yea, we're two of a kind, workin' on a full house

By now, James had joined him.

She wakes me every mornin' with a smile and a kiss  
Her strong country lovin' is hard to resist  
She's my easy lovin' woman, I'm her hard workin' man, no doubt  
Yeah, we're two of a kind, workin' on a full house

(Sarvin rolled his eyes, wondering what he had gotten himself into, but he couldn't help but smile. In all the time he'd served Prince Delroy, he'd never once heard him sing, and he could tell that this new experience was going to be interesting.)

Beside him, King Roland sighed good naturedly, and with an 'if you can't beat 'em join 'em' look, he took the next verse.

Yeah, a pick-up truck is her limousine  
And her favorite dress is her faded blue jeans  
She loves me tender when the goin' gets tough  
Sometimes we fight just so we can make up

Lord I need that little woman, like the crops need the rain  
She's my honeycomb and I'm her sugar cane  
We really fit together if you know what I'm talkin' about  
Yeah, we're two of a kind, workin' on a full house

This time I found a keeper, I made up my mind  
Lord the perfect combination is her heart and mine  
The sky's the limit, no hill is too steep  
We're playin' for fun but we're playin' for keeps

So draw the curtain, honey, turn the lights down low  
We'll find some country music on the radio  
I'm yours and you're mine, hey, that's what it's all about  
Yeah, we're two of a kind, workin' on a full house

Lordy, mama, we'll be two of a kind, workin' on a full house


	30. Amber's more than just a spare

**Crafty Chick wanted this song for Amber, so enjoy your request! And after reading through this deleted Frozen song, I can see how Amber would feel like this. After all, James is probably going to be the heir to the throne, and Sofia's got the makings of a great ruler, but where would that leave her? But this song also might fit Sofia as she's trying to adjust to royal life.**

Amber: Spare...? Am I really just the spare?  
I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen  
Just somebody hopelessly in-between  
She's the scholar, athlete, poet  
I'm the screw up, don't I know it  
But then who could ever compare  
Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare  
Well I won't care

So I'm the extra button on a coat  
In case another one comes loose  
But if I have to be a button  
Why can't I be a button that's of use? (oops!)  
I may lack style and I may lack grace  
And once in a while I might fall on my face  
But this little button deserves a place in the sky  
This button wants to fly

Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense!

So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up  
Over somebody's old barn door  
And I'll be hanging there forever  
Just wishing the horse had one leg more  
And maybe I can't be the perfect one  
And maybe I err on the side of fun  
But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere  
This horseshoe is more than just a spare

Someday I'll find my thing  
A thing that's on my own  
That thing that makes me part of something  
Not just all alone  
If only all this feeling I have in my heart  
Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part

So I'm just the second born sister  
Who most of the town ignores  
Like a button, like a horseshoe  
Like a girl who's bad at metaphors

Maybe I don't have a magic touch  
And maybe I don't have a talent as such  
Just this heart with much too much to share  
So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare


	31. Good Morning Enchancia

**Thanks to Niagara14301 for suggesting this song. I guess this could be an extended ending or deleted scene to Once Upon a Princess, or something else Sofia could be singing on the way to the castle. Hairspray is not mine.**

Sofia: Oh, oh, oh woke up today  
Feeling the way I always do  
Oh, oh, oh hungry for something that I can't eat  
Then I hear that beat

The rhythm of town starts calling me down  
It's like a message from high above  
Oh, oh, oh pulling me out to the smiles and the  
Streets that I love

Good morning Enchancia  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony

Good morning Enchancia  
And some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Enchancia and me

Oh, oh, oh look at my hair  
What do can compare with mine today?  
Oh, oh, oh I've got my hairspray and radio  
I'm ready to go

Birds and rabbits on the street all dance round my feet  
They seem to say, "Sofia, it's up to you  
So, oh, oh don't hold me back  
'Cause today all my dreams will come true

Good morning Enchancia  
There's the flasher who lives next door  
There's the bum on his bar room stool  
They wish me luck on my way to school

Good morning Enchancia  
And some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Enchancia and me

I know every step, I know every song  
I know there's a place where I belong  
I see all those party lights shining ahead  
So someone invite me before I drop dead

So, oh, oh give me a chance  
'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star  
Oh, oh, oh something inside of me makes me move  
When I hear the groove

My sister tells me no but my feet tell me go  
It's like a drummer inside my heart  
So, oh, oh don't make me wait  
One more moment for my life to start

I love you Enchancia  
Every day's like an open door  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony

And I promise Enchancia  
That some day when I take to the floor  
The world's gonna wake up and see  
Gonna wake up and see Enchancia and me

(Yes, more or less we all agree)  
Enchancia and me!  
(Someday the world is gonna see)  
Enchancia and me!


	32. Sofia and Lucinda sing together

**People have been wondering about a duet for Sofia and Lucinda. How about this one from the musical Wicked? And thanks to everyone who suggested it!**

Lucinda: I'm limited  
Just look at me  
I'm limited  
And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do

Sofia: So now it's up to you  
For both of us  
Now it's up to you

Sofia: I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you...  
Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes the sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Lucinda: It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend...  
Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you

Sofia: Because I knew you

Both: I have been changed for good

Lucinda: And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blame me for

Sofia: But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share

Both: And none of it seems to matter anymore

Sofia: Like a comet pulled from orbit  
As it passes the sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood

Lucinda: Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a bird  
in the wood (Harmony over Sofia)

Both: Who can say if I've been  
Changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been  
Changed for the better

Lucinda: And because I knew you...

Sofia: Because I knew you...

Both: Because I knew you...  
I have been changed for good...


	33. A Daddy-Daughter Duet

**Thanks to Sofia2015 for suggesting this one for Roland and Sofia. I guess they could sing this after her debut ball in Once Upon a Princess. Annie is not mine.**

Roland and Sofia: Together at last!  
Together forever!  
We're tying a knot  
They never can sever!

Roland: I don't need sunshine now  
To turn my skies to blue

Roland and Sofia: I don't need anything but you!

Roland: You've wrapped me around  
That cute little finger.  
You've made life a song  
You've made me the singer!

Sofia: And what's the bathtub tune  
You always "Bu-Bu-Boo?"

Roland: Bu-Bu-Bu  
Anything but you

Sofia: Yesterday was plain awful

Roland: You can say that again

Sofia: Yesterday was plain awful

Roland: But that's  
Sofia: Not now  
Roland and Sofia: That's then

Sofia: I'm poor as a mouse

Roland: I'm richer than Midas.

Roland and Sofia: But nothing on earth  
Could ever divide us!  
And if tomorrow, I'm an apple seller, too-  
I don't need anything but you!

Sofia: Yesterday was plain awful

Roland: You can say that again

Sofia: Yesterday was plain awful

Roland: But that's  
Sofia: Not now  
Roland and Sofia: That's then

We're two of a kind  
The happiest pair now  
Like Fred and Adelle, we're floating  
On air now  
And what's the title of the dream  
That's just come true

Roland: I don't need anything

Sofia: Anything

All: Anything  
I don't need anything  
But you


	34. A Second Daddy-Daughter Duet

**Someone wanted Sofia and Roland to do this song from the Hannah Montana movie, but I had a different idea. So far everyone in the family had the chance to sing with King Roland except Amber (sorry, Amber!), but I'm going to fix that right now! I guess you could think of this as a cross between When You Wish Upon a Well, where Amber just wants some attention, and Princess Butterfly, where she was turned into a butterfly.**

Amber: You tucked me in, turned out the light  
Kept me safe and sound at night  
Little girls depend on things like that

Brushed my teeth and combed my hair  
Had to drive me everywhere  
You were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
You would hold my hand and sing to me

Amber: Sing with me on this part, Daddy.

Amber and King Roland: Caterpillar in the tree  
How you wonder who you'll be  
Can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
Don't you worry, hold on tight  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)  
Got your wings, now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true

Butterfly fly away (Butterfly fly away)  
You've been waiting for this day  
All along, you know just what to do

Butterfly  
Butterfly  
Butterfly  
Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away

Butterfly fly away


	35. James and Amber's fabulous duet

**Someone wanted James and Amber to do this song from High School Musical 2, so enjoy your request! And I agree that this would be a good song for Amber, since she wants the best of everything!**

Amber: It's out with the old and in with the new  
Goodbye clouds of gray, hello skies of blue  
A dip in the pool, a trip to the spa  
Endless days in my chaise  
The whole world according to moi  
Excuse me, thank you

Iced tea imported from England  
Lifeguards imported from Spain  
Towels imported from Turkey  
Turkey imported from Maine

Amber and James: We're gonna relax and renew

Amber: You, go, do!

I want fabulous  
That is my simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
I need something inspiring to help me get along  
I need a little fabulous, is that so wrong?

Fetch me my Jimmy Choo flip flops  
Where is my pink Prada tote?  
I need my Tiffany hair band  
And then I can go for a float.

James and Princesses: A summer like never before

Amber: I want more!

James and Princesses: She wants fabulous  
That is her simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?

Fabulous pool, fabulous splash  
Fabulous parties even fabulous trash  
Fabulous fashion, fabulous bling  
She's got to have fabulous everything.

James and Amber: Nothing to discuss  
Everything's got to be perfect.

Amber: For me

James: She wants fabulous  
That is her simple request  
All things fabulous  
Bigger and better and best  
She needs something inspiring to help her get along  
She needs a little fabulous, is that so wrong?

Amber: This won't do, that's a bore  
That's insulting, I need more!

I need,  
I need,  
I need,  
I need,  
I need,  
I need,  
I need fabulous!

Princesses: Fabulous hair, fabulous style,  
Fabulous eyes and that fabulous smile.

Amber: I like what I see, I like it a lot

Princesses: Is this absolutely fabulous?

James: Fabulous, fabulous, fabulous

Amber: Absolutely... (sees something that isn't pink) not!


	36. Roland and Miranda's first date

**I guess you could think of this as a deleted scene from The Day the Music Died or the prologue of Once Upon a Princess when Roland and Miranda are getting to know each other. Boston's Amanda is not mine!**

**Setting: Roland is getting ready for his first date with Miranda, James is in the room with him, and they're talking**.

"What do you think of Miranda, James?" Roland asked as he fixed his coat.

"I like her," James smiled. "I don't care if she's a shoemaker. Amber and I met her daughter Sofia, we were playing together, and I learned that she's really nice. I've got a feeling that Miranda will be great too."

Roland grinned, happy that James shared his opinion about her. "Great! Now, what would she like?"

James thought for a few moments. "Well, there's that new restaurant in the village you've been trying to get me to go to, where they have karaoke."

Roland nodded. "That's true, but would _she_ like it?"

James rummaged through some CDs, then Roland heard him humming to himself as he picked one up, wrote something down on a piece of paper, and handed it to him. "Just sing this, and she'll love it."

Roland smiled as he took it. "I know that tune. You've always been good with words," Then he tousled his son's hair as he joked, "Now if only you'd sing in public again."

James couldn't help but laugh as he ducked away from him. "One victory at a time, Dad! And consider yourself lucky that you got me to hum in front of you!"

"You actually did sing in front of me," Roland replied. When James looked up in surprise, he explained, "The song about the neon rainbow, and it was very good!"

Later, Roland and Miranda arrived at the restaurant. After they had enjoyed a good meal, Roland found the song James recommended, and handed it to the DJ. He took the microphone and faced Miranda.

Babe, tomorrow's so far away  
There's something I just have to say  
I don't think I can hide what I'm feelin' inside  
Another day, knowin' I love you

And I, I'm getting too close again  
I don't want to see it end  
If I tell you tonight would you turn in the light  
Walk away knowin' I love you?

I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize Miranda  
I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day Miranda  
I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand Miranda  
I love you

I feel like today's the day  
I'm lookin' for the words to say  
Do you wanna be free?  
Are you ready for me  
To feel this way  
I don't wanna lose you

So it may be too soon I know  
The feeling takes so long to grow  
If I tell you today will you turn me away  
And let me go  
I don't wanna lose you

I'm gonna take you by surprise and make you realize Miranda  
I'm gonna tell you right away, I can't wait another day Miranda  
I'm gonna say it like a man and make you understand Miranda  
I love you

You and I, I know that we can't wait  
And I swear, I swear it's not a lie, girl  
Tomorrow may be too late

You, you and I girl  
We can share the life together  
It's now or never  
And tomorrow may be too late

And feelin', feelin' the way I do  
I don't wanna wait my whole life through  
To say I'm in love with you

Over the applause, Miranda smiled. "Oh, Rollie, thank you!"

Roland smiled back. "Don't thank me, thank James."


	37. Double Trouble for Sofia

**Isaiah02 gave me the idea of using this song from Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension for Sofia and her evil duplicate from Sofia the Second.**

Sofia: Do I know you?

Sofia (clone): Yeah, I'm you from Mr. Cee-drick's cloning spell.

Sofia: Well, that would explain the cuteness.

Sofia (clone): Right back at you, honey.

Sofia: Does that mean you and I are exactly alike?

Sofia (clone): I suppose so.

Sofia: Do you want peanut brittle?

Sofia (clone): Blech, no, that's gross!

Sofia: Oh, sorry. Jiggly-wiggly pudding instead?

Sofia (clone): Ooh, I love it the most!

Sofia: Me too!

Sofia (clone): Do you collect coins?

Sofia: Yeah, just in case  
Vending machines become the

Both: Dominant race  
I've been alone all these years  
With my irrational fears

Sofia: But not the vending machine thing.  
That's gonna happen.

Sofia (clone): But now before me I see

Both: Someone with whom I agree  
I've found a brand new best friend and it's me  
I've found a brand new best friend and it's me

Sofia (clone): Hmm, I thought I'd be taller

Sofia: I've been told I slouch  
But where's your amulet?

Sofia (clone): It's in this pouch

Sofia: Okay!  
And if I may say so, you look cute in pink.

Sofia (clone): Thank you...

Sofia: You're welcome...

Both: Now I know all about you  
And you know all about me

Sofia: Ooh-wee-ooh

Both: And now before me I see  
Someone with whom I agree

I've found a brand new best friend and it's me  
I've found a brand new best friend and it's me  
Now that I've found you  
We can be a duo

Sofia: _That's right._

Both: Twice the cute

Double Sofia

Sofia: Coming at you Fridays! (A/N: Sometimes on Fridays there's a new Sofia episode)

**Sofia (clone):** _What's that, are we doing a TV show together?_

**Sofia:** _Oh no. It just sort of sounded like that. Well, I mean, we could. We should!_

**Sofia (clone):** _Hmm, maybe we're not so much alike._

**Sofia:** _That can be your catchphrase! You're the grumpy one. [Pokes her] Huh?_


	38. Best of Both Worlds

**Happy Wassalia, everyone! Someone wanted Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana, so enjoy your request! When I was listening to this, I had all sorts of ideas for who should sing it. This might be a good song for Miranda and Sofia, since they married into royalty, or Lucinda, since she was adopted into Sofia's family. I also thought this might be a good song for James in The Secret Love Song, since like Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana, he performed as the Secret Singer. The possibilities are endless!**

Oh yeah!  
Come on!

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yea when your famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best of both worlds  
The best of both worlds

You go the movie premiers  
(Is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird  
But school's cool cuz nobody knows

Yeah, you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best part's that  
You get to be who ever you wanna be

Yea best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on, best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar?

You get the best of both worlds  
Chillin' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that  
It's the best

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
Oh yeah  
It's so much better cuz you know  
You've got the best of both worlds


	39. Cruisin for a Bruisin

**I guess you could think of this as a deleted scene from The Flying Crown where Royal Prep is celebrating their victory. Teen Beach Movie is not mine, and I made a few modifications to the song so it fits the sport better. One last thing, James made a full recovery from his injury.**

Sir Gilliam: Stand back.

Amber: Why?

Sir Gilliam: You'll see.

Hugo: You better run, run, run  
Cuz' here we come  
Flying our horses under the sun  
You're cruising for a bruising  
Whoa!  
Keeping it cool!  
Smooth and steady!  
Slick back hair  
Man, things are getting heavy!  
You're cruising for bruising  
Horsepower and an open road  
Wrapped in leather  
Ready to go!

James and Sofia join in: Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way!

Sofia: Bubblegum, cherry pop  
Go to the hop!  
Hanging with my brother cuz' his friends are so hot  
While they're cruising….for some bruising!

James: Alright…  
I went to the drive in and what did I see?  
A hundred little betties all staring at me!  
I was cruising….for some LOVIN'  
I got horsepower and an open sky  
Flick those reins, ready to go!

Don't stop, stop the music!  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah!  
We just ride, ride, ride all day!  
We're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way

A-one, two, one two three  
A who, who who's riding with me?  
I got a gang full of bruisers all cruising with me  
and we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up the streets

James, Sofia, Hugo: Don't stop, stop the music  
we ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want, anytime we want  
Oh yeah, oh yeah  
we just ride, ride, ride all day  
we're not gonna live any other way  
so don't stop, stop the music  
we ride fast like a bullet,  
we do anything we want, anytime we want,  
oh yeah, oh yeah,  
we just ride, ride, ride all day,  
we're not gonna live any other way  
No, we're not gonna live any other way  
Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way ooohhh


	40. James and Hugo's Moment of Truth

**Isiah02 suggested this song from Let it Shine, so enjoy your request! Part of this could take place during Just One of the Princes, where Hugo's giving James a hard time about helping Sofia join the Flying Derby team, and another part could take place during The Flying Crown, where Hugo's on the team, and James is the mascot.**

Hugo: I always knew you were a bad rider, James, but you're a worse teacher.

James: You can make fun of me all you want, Hugo, but leave my sister out of this.

Hugo:  
You want this battle, huh? So you a jockey now? Oh, ok  
Here we go again  
Prepare to meet your end  
Just looked you up on facebook, you have 0 friends  
This kid's a loser, yo he ain't even kissed a girl  
You write her love letters, I buy her ice and pearls  
So how you like me now  
Even sister Sofia's in the background saying wow Hugo's got style  
I'm off the gold chain  
If you're a rapper, why is Zandar your back up dancer like an extra on soul train  
I see your mommy and your daddy in the front row  
They must be embarrassed for you bro  
You're not a real jockey  
You should quit hip hop  
Now be a good mascot and go dance with your mop

James:  
Hugo, you don't want to battle  
You're the snake without the rattle  
You're the boat without the paddle  
You're the duck without the waddle  
You're the horse without the saddle  
The ranch without the cattle  
The day without the shadow  
Dude, I think you should skedaddle  
Kick gravel, sayonara punk, arrivederci  
What language do I have to say it in for you to hear me clearly  
Adios amigo, you're over with, finito  
This clown couldn't rap anything but my burrito

Hugo:  
Kid, you have to hold the queen's hand before you cross the street  
You have to sneak out of the castle just to ride and clean  
And now you look queasy  
I made him go mute  
Put your camera phones up so you can post this on youtube  
James' got a screw loose, he's terrified to bus  
So lightweight that I could blow him over with a gust  
You're weak like seven days, you deserve boos  
You should walk around in some high heel shoes, ha  
You should rock pigtails and a skirt  
You're shaking in your boots, are your feelings getting hurt  
Ooh well, maybe I should hurt more than your feelings  
Maybe I should rip the roof off the theater ceiling  
Maybe you should start kneeling, his eyes are getting misty  
Your so whack if you were me you couldn't diss me  
Kissy-kissy, Sofia, did you miss me  
I'll take you out to dinner after I've eaten this pipsqueak  
And when we're on vacation, I'll let him castle-sit  
Here's a couple bucks; buy yourself a better outfit

James:  
You know what?  
You don't have a stack of cash or a flashy pad  
I saw you last week driving a taxi cab  
Your secret's out, and now they know, sport  
We'll call you if we need a ride to an airport  
In fact, you can drop me off at home after this  
Then you can take your couple bucks back, but as a tip  
You're playing yourself like solitaire  
Telling everyone that's here that you're a millionaire  
You're not a jockey, you're a phony  
I bet your whole crew is a bunch of rent-a-homies  
And now you lie in bed lonely  
Your persona's a façade  
The only girls you get are in the pages of a catalogue  
Here stands lord of the bluff  
His lies were legendary til the truth made him hush  
And what's funny is your truth is enough  
Why'd you have to make up all the money and the stuff  
I guess it's easier to play the role and act hard  
Cuz you don't have the guts to tell us who you really are  
So you can keep a trophy that you don't deserve  
I might be the mascot  
But you just got served!


	41. A Song for the Kids

**Luiz4200 and theblindwriter95 both asked about a song taking about how James and Amber initially felt about having a new mother or Sofia about having a new father, so enjoy your request! On the day Roland proposed, Miranda could sing this to Sofia as she's going to sleep, and maybe one or two of the maids could sing this to James and Amber as they're going to sleep. The Rescuers is not mine.**

Be brave little one.  
Make a wish for each sad little tear.  
Hold your head up though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you.  
Don't cry little one.  
There'll be a smile where a frown use to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see.  
Someone's waiting for you.  
Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
and you're sure to see the light.  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
and your little world will be bright  
Have faith little one  
'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.  
You must try to be brave little one.  
Someone's waiting to love you


	42. Flying Derby Fight Song?

**Someone wanted Now or Never from High School Musical 3, so enjoy your request! I thought James could be singing this in his mind as he nears the finish line of either the tryout race in Just One of the Princes when he's cheering for himself and Sofia, or the start of The Flying Crown when he's on the home stretch for the finish line at the start of the episode. I also thought Hugo might be singing this in his mind when he's racing with Sofia during the Flying Crown race.**

Sixteen sixteen  
sixteen seconds left  
better get it done!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen more seconds  
get ready, game on!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen seconds left  
running out of time!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen more seconds  
it's on the line!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen seconds left  
gotta get it done!  
Sixteen, sixteen  
sixteen more seconds  
til we're number one!

(Let's go team!)

Gotta get it together  
Yeah, get ready to ride! GO!  
Are you ready? Are you with me?

TEAM! TEAM! TEAM! YEAH!  
Shake 'em with the team plays? (Royal Prep)  
Tell me what are we here for? (to win)  
Cause we know were the best team  
(Come on boy! Come on girl! Come on!)

The way we play tonight  
is what we leave behind! (That's right)  
It all comes down to right now  
it's up to us! (Let's go!)

So what were gonna be? (Gonna be)  
T-E-A-M Team!  
Gotta work it out  
Turning on (Come on)

This is the last time  
to get it right!  
This is the last chance  
to make it or not!  
We gotta show  
what were all about  
Work together!

This is the last chance  
to make our mark  
History will know  
who we are  
This is the last game  
So make it count it  
It's Now or Never!

R-O-Y-A-L (Go team!)  
Royal Prep!  
You know! Come on!  
R-O-Y-A-L  
Royal Prep!  
Come on! Come on!  
Royal Prep, hey  
Yeah, were doing it right? (OH YEAH)  
R-O-Y-A-L  
Royal Prep!  
It's now the time!

Gotta get inside, down low  
In the pain now shoot! Score! (Let's ride!)  
We gotta work it together  
Gotta go fast!  
Gotta go fast  
Gotta go fast

Slingshot! (Keep the horse in control)  
Let it fly from downtown (Three! Four!)  
Show 'em we can do it better! (No way! Go go go!)  
(Come on now! Royal Prep!)

The way we play tonight  
is what we leave behind! (That's right)  
It all comes down to right now  
it's up to us! (Let's go!)

So what were gonna be? (Gonna be)  
T-E-A-M Team!  
Gotta work it out  
Turning on (Come on)

This is the last time  
to get it right!  
This is the last chance  
to make it or not!  
We gotta show  
what were all about (TEAM)  
Work together!

This is the last chance  
to make our mark  
History will know  
who we are  
This is the last game  
So make it count  
It's Now or Never!

James or Hugo: Right now I can hardly breathe

Sofia: Oooh, you can do it just know that I believe

James or Hugo: And that's all I really need

Sofia: Then come on!

Make me strong!  
It's time to turn it up, game on!

Royal Prep! Go tear it up!  
Go Royal Prep! Were number one!  
Hey Royal Prep, we're the champions!  
Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Oh Team! Oh!  
Junior Knights, hey  
Yeah, we're putting up a fight! (Royal Prep)  
We'll never quit it, gonna win it!  
Let me hear you say  
HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY

Royal Prep  
Go Royal Prep, Yeah!  
Hey! You're the best!  
Gonna win!  
Gotta show how we do it  
game on!

This is the last time  
to get it right!  
This is the last chance  
to make it or not!  
We gotta show  
what were all about (TEAM)  
Work together!

This is the last chance  
to make our mark  
History will know  
who we are  
This is the last game  
So make it count  
It's Now or Never!

This is the last time  
to get it right!  
This is the last chance  
to make it or not!  
We gotta show  
what were all about (TEAM)  
Work together!

This is the last chance  
to make our mark  
History will know  
who we are  
This is the last game  
So make it count  
It's Now or Never...yeah!


	43. Desmond and Amber's Duet

**Someone wanted Sofia and Desmond to sing Love Will Find a Way from The Lion King 2, but I had a different idea. I've read a few stories here where Desmond and Amber have a friendly relationship, and after thinking that they also got along fairly well in Enchanted Science Fair, I thought they could do this instead. Enjoy your request!**

Amber:  
In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

Desmond:  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

Desmond and Amber:  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together

Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

I know love will find a way


	44. Battle of the Friends

**Isiah02 asked for this song, so enjoy your request! I thought that on the way to get the Hocus Crocus in Enchanted Science Fair, Sofia, James, Amber, Desmond, Khalid, and Vivian could have a little musical battle, because this song just seems to fit the scene and the episode with all the competition! The Chipmunk Adventure is not mine.**

(Sofia/Amber/Vivian)  
Sun goes down, I'm just gettin' up  
I'm headin' for the city lights  
Radio blasting on the way to the club  
Gonna rock this town tonight

"You're livin' in a man's world"  
They tell us  
But we ain't gonna buy it  
The things they tryin' to sell us now...

'Cause we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll  
(Amber: Whoooo)  
Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll  
(Sofia: Rock N' Roll ol ol ah)

James: Oh yeah!  
James/Desmond/Khalid: Curtain's up and I'm ready to go  
My guitar is in my hand  
There's nothin' more that I'd rather do  
Than play in a rock n' roll band  
What we have is what we will be given  
Headed for the top

James: Don't ya know!

Boys: We'll never stop believin' now...

'Cause we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(James: You better believe it, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!)  
Yeah, we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(Desmond: Rock N' Roll oh)

(Sofia/Amber/Vivian):We are the Girls  
We are the Girls  
We are the Girls of Rock N' Roll...

James/Desmond/Khalid: We are the Boys  
We are the Boys  
We are the Boys of Rock N' Roll...

James/Desmond/Khalid: 'Cause we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
James: ooooh oh oh oh

Girls: Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll  
Amber: Better be believing that we are

Boys: Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
Desmond: Rock and Roll

Girls: Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll  
Vivian: Rock N' Rock N' Roll

Boys: Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
Khalid: Rock and Roll

Yeah we're the Girls or Rock N' Roll  
(Sofia: Rock N' Rock N' Roll)  
Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(James: Gonna Rock and Roll and Rock and Roll and Rock and Roll)  
Yeah we're the Girls of Rock n' Roll  
(And gonna Rock N' Roll)


	45. Mom's the Word tribute

**Sofia2015 and someone else suggested this song for Sofia and Amber to sing in honor of Miranda (for Mom's the Word) and Queen Melinda (for the events following the funeral in The Day the Music Died), so enjoy your request! The Chipmunk Adventure is not mine.**

**Setting: Amber, Sofia, and James are in his room, since he's not singing in public, and they're recording the song as a Mother's Day gift. James agrees to the compromise, Miranda can still enjoy his voice, but he won't actually be singing in public, it's just him on tape.**

Amber: It's hard to remember,  
A Summer or Winter, when she hasn't been  
there for me,  
a friend and companion, I can always depend on,  
my mother, that's who I need.

Sofia: I've taken for granted, the seeds that she's planted,  
she's always behind every scheme,  
a teacher, a seeker, a both arms outreacher,  
my mother, that's who I need.

James: Wish I could slow down, the hands of time,  
and keep things the way they are,  
if she said so, I would give her the world, if I could,  
I would.

Amber/James/Sofia: My love and my laughter, from here ever after, is all that she says that she needs,  
a friend and companion, I can always depend on,  
my mother, that's who I need,  
my mother, that's who I need,  
that's who I need,  
that's who I need,  
that's who I need.


	46. A Second Flying Crown Fight Song

**Someone wanted this song from Camp Rock, so enjoy your request! I thought that James, Sofia, and Hugo could use this as a kind of fight song for when the Junior Knights come in The Flying Crown, and they're starting to give Hugo a hard time. James is still the mascot, but he gets to sing this too, to inspire Hugo and Sofia.**

James: Drums!  
Little guitar please!  
1,2,3,4

Sofia: I hope you're ready for the time of your life  
Just look at me, I'll put a gleam in your eye  
Buckle up, I'm gonna take you for a ride

Hugo: Let's go, we got you going, get in the vibe  
Everybody put your hands to the skies  
Buckle up, I'm gonna take you, take you high

James/Sofia/Hugo: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it, dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on

Okay now, are you ready?  
One, two one, two, three, four

James: Showstoppin' when I step in the place  
Before it's done, you're gonna beg me to stay  
Get on board  
Come on; let's ride the wave

Sofia: Let's go, let's go, we just do what we do  
Watch me break and pop, I'll blast it for you  
You wanna rock like us? Cause we're never second place  
(You ready?)

James/Sofia/Hugo: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on

Okay now, are you ready?  
Come on  
One, two  
One, two, three

James and Hugo: The-the-the-there is no competition  
That's why we're in the number one position  
Your crew can't hang with us  
Man, we're too dangerous  
Ain't got the style or the stamina  
Just doin' my thing  
Get hooked on my swing  
Rockin' the place, droppin' the bass  
Makin' all the girls sing  
Yeah, we make the bells ring  
(It's on, it's on)

James: Drums  
Yeah  
A little guitar, please  
One, two, three, four

James/Sofia/Hugo: Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock  
It's on, it's on, it's on

Sofia: Show me

Sofia/James/Hugo: Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on

Show me, show me, show me, show me, show what you got  
Come on, come on, come on, come on, ready or not  
(What you got)  
La-la-la-la-la, let me see how you rock  
It's on, it's on, it's on  
Get crazy, crazy, crazy; take it over the top  
(Over the top)  
'Cause we, 'cause we, 'cause when we rock, we let it rock  
Rock it, rock it, rock it; dance till we drop  
It's on, it's on, it's on

One, two  
One, two, three, four  
It's on!


	47. Sofia's hope of a better Tomorrow

**Walnutrose29370 wanted this well-known song from Annie, so enjoy your request! I thought maybe Sofia could be singing this before she and Miranda move to the castle, or during the first few days when Amber's giving her a hard time.**

[SOFIA]  
The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
Bet your bottom dollar  
That tomorrow  
There'll be sun!

Just thinkin' about  
Tomorrow  
Clears away the cobwebs,  
And the sorrow  
'Til there's none!

When I'm stuck with a day  
That's gray,  
And lonely,  
I just stick out my chin  
And Grin,  
And Say,  
Oh!

The sun'll come out  
Tomorrow  
So ya gotta hang on  
'Til tomorrow  
Come what may  
Tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
I love ya, Tomorrow!  
You're only  
A day  
Away!


	48. Team Songs for A Tale of Two Teams

**After watching A Tale of Two Teams, I thought about some songs for them. How about this one for all of the players? The Rocky movies are not mine, although I love this song from Rocky 3!**

James/Amber: Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance  
Now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

Sofia/Lucinda/Ruby: So many times, it happens too fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

[Red Hawks/Ducks]  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the tiger

Zandar/Jade: Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds  
Still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

[Red Hawks/Ducks]  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the tiger

Jun/Maya: Risin' up straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance  
Now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

[Red Hawks/Ducks]  
It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge  
Of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the  
Eye of the tiger

The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger  
The eye of the tiger

**And how about these for the Dunwitty Ducks when they won the game? The Mighty Ducks franchise is not mine.**

Sofia/Lucinda: Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise  
Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on your face, you big disgrace  
Kickin' your can all over the place, singin'

Ducks: We will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you

Jade/Ruby: Buddy you're a young man, hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on your face, you big disgrace  
Wavin' your banner all over the place

Ducks: We will, we will rock you

Sofia: Sing it now

Ducks: We will, we will rock you

Lucinda/Meg: Buddy you're an old man, poor man  
Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make you some peace some day  
You got mud on your face, big disgrace  
Somebody better put you back into your place

Ducks: We will, we will rock you

Sofia: Sing it

Ducks: We will, we will rock you  
Everybody, we will, we will rock you  
We will, we will rock you  
Alright

**And following the game**

Sofia: I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand  
Kicked in my face  
But I've come through

And we mean to go on and on and on and on

Lucinda/Ruby/Jade/Meg: We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World

Sofia: I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune  
And everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before  
The whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose

And we mean to go on and on and on and on

Lucinda/Jade/Ruby/Meg: We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the World

Sofia joins in: We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting  
Till the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions


	49. Amber, Hildegard, and Clio

**Happy Easter, everyone! Someone wanted Amber to sing this Oliver and Company tune, but I decided to expand on that thought. If Sofia, Ruby, and Jade can sing their own tune during The Big Sleepover (see the chapter "Sofia, Ruby, and Jade"), why can't Amber, Hildegard, and Clio have something for them?**

Amber: Girls, we've got work to do  
Pass me the paint and glue  
Perfect isn't easy  
But it's me

Hildegard: And me!

Clio: Me too!

Hildegard: When one knows the world is watching  
One does what one must  
Some minor adjustments, darling  
Not for our vanity  
But for humanity

Clio: Each little step a pose  
See how the breeding shows  
Sometimes it's too much for even me

Amber: But when all the world says, "Yes"  
Then who are we to say "No"?  
Don't ask a kid to strut like a show girl  
No, girl, you need a pro!

(Robin and Mia start whistling)

Hildegard: Not a blemish or flaw  
Take a peek at that paw (A/N: Paw of course means hand!)  
La la la la

Clio: Perfection becomes us, n'est ce pas?  
Unrivaled, unruffled

Amber: We're beauty unleashed  
Yeah!

Hildegard: Jaws drop, hearts stop  
We're classic and classy  
We're not talking Lassie

Amber/Clio/Hildegard: And Aaaaaiiiiaaaa  
(Vocalizing)

Amber: Tho' many covet my gown and crown  
They're barking up the wrong tree  
You handsome guys all over the city  
We have your hearts and you have our pity  
Pretty is nice but still  
It's just pretty

Amber/Clio/Hildegard: Perfect, my dears  
Is me


	50. A Song for Lani

**Funstories643 suggested this song for Princess Lani, so enjoy your request! And I think she could also sing this classic Pocahontas song while trying to convince Sofia and her family that she's the real princess of Hakalo.**

Lani: You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

**Well, everyone, this is going to be my last entry in this segment of "Do You Want to Sing Together". However, it's okay! I will still take requests, and I wrote down all the songs you suggested. However, there's no need to worry; I'm working on a sequel to this collection right now! So until then, "Until we meet again!" (Performs Lani's hula.)**


End file.
